


Morning Lance

by Gay_inspace



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bitter ending, College AU, Death, Did someone say Langst, Gay Feels, M/M, Professor Coran, Voltron, a bit sweet, college keith, college lance, homeless stuff, it was suppose to be 200-500 words, keith is dead inside, klance, police officer shiro, sorry - Freeform, today's society
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_inspace/pseuds/Gay_inspace
Summary: A little college AU angst.Read beginning notes for more information





	Morning Lance

**Author's Note:**

> As of May 2017, the world has been faced with many problems like the people starving in Venezuela (which is where the idea came from), terrorist groups attacking countries, Trump building the wall as well as the hate crimes in America going up, women getting assaulted more in Mexico, etc. This short AU comes from how today's world is and it's angsty.

   They lived in a dangerous world. People could be deceiving. That's just the way things worked in life.

   Keith would take the same way everyday to class. He would always see a dark skinned boy on the corner selling free food for the homeless. His name was Lance.

   Lance liked to see the better in people and sometimes he would be called naive. God how he should have listened. Keith had stopped a few times and talked to him.

___

“ _What's your story?” He asked one day before going to class._

_“My family grew up on low income and we still do. We manage but it just so bad at one point that I thought we would lose our house. From that day, I vowed to give back to people in need or maybe someone who can't stop to get breakfast because they're late. It doesn't matter what their situation is, I just wanna make their day a little better.” He responded looking lost in thought._

____

   Keith would see many people throughout the day stop by and thank him for being so kind. Because that's the kind of person he was. _Always_ giving back.

 

“ _Morning Lance.”  
______

 

_“Morning Lance”  
______

 

_“Morning Lance”  
______

 

_“Morning Lance”  
______

 

“Huh?” Keith was confused.

 

   Lance wasn't at his usual corner giving folks their food. ‘ _Maybe he's sick?’_  Keith thought but that was unlike him. Lance wouldn't skip a day even if someone had him at gunpoint telling him to stop.

    ** _Two_** **days.** Two dayswent by and the Cuban boy was nowhere to be seen. Keith headed to class that day with a heavy stomach. He really hoped Lance was okay. He entered the college building and sat in his usual seat by the door. For once, the professor was early to class but had a look of sadness.

“Attention! Everybody please be seated! I have some news.” Mr Coran spoke. “The police have been informing locals that there's been an accident. A twenty-three year old has been shot and has died in the hospital this morning. Some of you may have known him, _his name is Lance_.”

   Keith could have sworn that he stopped breathing. He abruptly stood up and ran out of class. He ran down to the corner where Lance had just been 48 hours ago and saw it. He had a small memorial by the corner. There were candles and bouquets of flowers piling up. There was a picture of Lance framed by the bottom.

   He crossed the street and saw a police officer standing there with yet another bouquet.

“He was a good kid.” Said the officer. “I'm Shiro.” He said while extending his hand.  
  
   Keith shook it and stared back down. Tears threatened to spill as he spoke he.

“How'd it happen?” he asked, now inevitable tears streaming down.

“I was the officer who responded actually. Lance was setting up for the day when someone approached him and asked if he was the one helping the homeless nearby and he was his usual confident self and smiled brightly. He said of course he was and that's when-” Shiro choked up but continued to tell Keith the tragic story “ _that man_ got mad and said something along the lines of ‘ _if you're helping these disgusting people than you're worse than them all_ ’ and shot him point blank. It's just sad to see how innocent people die everyday.”

   Keith couldn't say anything but to silently agree. Hours went by. Keith didn't move. He had found out online that Lance’s body was dragged to a nearby alley and found by a homeless person whom Lance had helped. He was still breathing but barely. He told the guy what happened in the meanwhile police came and was taken to the hospital. He was pronounced dead this morning when he was unresponsive to nurses. Keith didn't go home or sleep that night. He didn't go to class or bother eating. He sat by Lance’s memorial thinking about how maybe _he could have done something._

  
______

 

   Keith took his usual path and saw Lance smiling brightly and waving at him. He smiled and waved back. He didn't cross the street but he stood there admiring the boy. He grimaced and blinked his now watering eyes. Some of the flowers were dying but more was added daily. People clueless as to who he was passed by.

    Lance wanted the best for people. He cared for others when nobody else did. He helped them and became their friends. Some took advantage of him and others called him naive. Maybe he was, maybe he _**wasn't**_. Keith knew deep inside lance didn't belong in this world. People can do ridiculous things to those who don't have the same opinions as them. Lance was that person who couldn't care less about religion or politics. In times like these, you need a friend like him. One who would be there for you to talk to or be a shoulder to cry on. He was oblivious to the rotten people that lurked. That's what took him from Keith. Keith only regretted one thing. _He never told Lance that he loved him._

 

 

“ _Morning Lance.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading it and it kinda got spoiled in the tags but whatever. My goal was to make you cry or feel something since this is happening to many people who have different views, or beliefs in today's world. Be aware.


End file.
